


Diabolical Love

by Lady_Red



Series: Demon Love [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma is ghost hunting with her sister Tights and she finds that some ghosts are truly real.This is a continuation of my story Haunted Love which featured Tights and Raditz!





	Diabolical Love

"Be careful in the dark," Tights called out to Bulma from the bottom of the stairs.

"You too, sis," Bulma said as she started her ascent. 

Bulma and Tights had come to West City's infamous and abandoned Demon's Mansion, where devils, apparently, haunted the area and terrorized the visitors that came here, which were often ghost hunters. Bulma had rented the place out for her sister, Tights, to experience ghost hunting for herself to research for her own writing. Bulma tagged along for her own curiosity, her scientific brain excited to debug the bullshit she would watch on TV. Demon’s Mansion was once featured on a ghost hunting program called Demon Stalkers, where the main investigator Hercule Satan had been possessed by a demon child named Buu, who loved candy and only Mr. Satan could see him. There were also apparently EVPs yelling for them to  _ get out _ or  _ die _ and, her favorite,  _ fuck off, clowns! _ At least one of these demons knew that those guys were full of shit.

It was Halloween night, or rather the early morning as Tights had wanted to come before midnight, believing it would be the best time to confront spirits or demons. She had brought a lot of equipment just for today for the true experience and even had a ouija board, which she and Bulma had tried out. And as just as Bulma expected, nothing happened, but she was still enjoying herself. She would rather hang out with her sister at a haunted house any time than be a party with guys drooling on her. Though partying with strangers and drinking until she couldn't walk was starting to get old fast, and she couldn't find a decent guy either. She was beginning to have thoughts of settling down at her age of twenty-seven, but she couldn't find anyone who she could relate to or mature enough for her taste. 

Bulma gave a heavy sigh when she finally reached the fourth floor of the mansion, this place could almost give Capsule Corp. a run for its money. She was at the part of the house where the master bedroom laid that apparently the King of Hell had taken residence. According to many ghost hunters, the room had a very dark presence, making anyone who entered uncomfortable and wanting to run out of there as fast as they could. Some people had seen objects flying across the room, windows shattering, people being shoved, and a figure gliding through the shadows, on top of threatening EVPs and the feeling of being watched by a foreboding phantom. However, Bulma honestly thought the ghost hunters deserved to be messed with by any demons by the way they waltzed in the rooms and started insulting, provoking, and demanding the demons to perform like circus performers. She would have done worse than shove. 

Bulma arrived to the large, black door of the King of Hell's bedroom. It looked menacing, but Bulma knew it was due to the fact that she was in the dark with only a flashlight and that the door needed a fresh coat of paint. Bulma walked over and knocked loudly on the door, "Hey, I hope you have clothes on cuz I’m coming in!” She took hold of the doorknob and turned it slowly, pushing the door in to peer inside with her flashlight. She stepped in to see a large bedroom with dark blue walls, gold crown molding and a white ceiling with a large window where light from the moon shone down. The room also had a large gold four-poster bed with a dark blue comforter, white brick fireplace with windows beside it and a small seating area around it, and a dark wood vanity across from the bed.

It was not the kind of room Bulma expected from someone called the King of Hell as she took it in and stepped into the room further. As she shut the door, her flashlight went over the fireplace area and for a brief second, she thought she saw someone standing beside it and quickly brought her flashlight back. She saw a dark blue curtain and knew immediately that her mind had conjured up a figure in the dark and shrugged it off as she pulled out the small video camera from her pocket to set it up on the vanity. Once the camera was ready, she went over to the bed and gingerly sat on the mattress, the only sound was the rush of wind against the windows and nothing more as she studied her surroundings further.

She reached into her back pocket and took out her small voice recorder, hitting record as she began to ask questions into the air. “Hi your majesty, the name’s Bulma and I’m here to have a chat,” she began, but only silence greeted her. “So… my sister and I are here for a little bit of fun. We don’t believe in this ghost business, but she’s here for research into a book she’s writing and I wanted to see what this ridiculous game that these people called scientific research is like.”

A small chill went up Bulma’s spine when she felt eyes on her and frowned as she looked around for something in the room with her, but found it empty. She shrugged it off and kept talking, “To tell the truth, I’m a scientist, an engineer actually and I think all of this ghost hunting is bullshit. There’s no solid method behind any of these ‘findings’ that these hunters find and everyone does their research different. There are no papers written for anyone to redo the study themselves, as any one who is in science would have done. Complete nonsense. So here I am, talking into the air.”

Bulma felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as a feeling she was in someone’s presence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it almost seemed curious and she carefully brought her legs up to lie beside her on the bed to be lady-like in her pink sweater dress. Bulma decided to change the subject, “Anyways your majesty, do you have any plans this Halloween?” She waited a bit before speaking again, “What am I doing? Just handing out candy with my sister to help out my mother and afterwards we’re probably going to hit a party, get drunk, maybe find a guy… or not.”

Bulma suddenly had an urge to rant, she was in a room alone with only her own company and need to get things off her chest. “Why is it so hard to find a guy? I’m just tired of men only wanting to get laid, using me to get famous quickly, or wanting to date me to go after my money. No one is responsible or understands me! Here I am at twenty-seven and I’m the co-CEO of my father’s company, and I’m always so busy, but do they get that? No!” Bulma sighed heavily in frustration. “I need someone to be able to support me, and not spend my money while I work hard with the world on my shoulders.”

Bulma blew out noisy breath, “I’m sure that you, as the King of Hell, could relate.”

“King? That would be my father. I’m the  _ Prince _ of Hell.”

Bulma froze. The raspy, deep voice she heard was in the corner of the room in the shadows and she whipped her flashlight over. The light cut out just as she was about to look, "Shit!" She tossed the flashlight and stood up fast, "Who the hell is here?!" 

She looked in the corner and took a step back. Sitting in a chair was a shadow of a figure with his legs crossed and one elbow bent to rest his chin on his fist, while the other was relaxed on the arm of the chair. She couldn't make out any of his features, just his silhouette and the glint of light from his eyes that gazed at her coldly. "Woman, I believe I already explained who I am."

Bulma’s eyes narrowed, "How the fuck did you get in here?" 

"I've been here this whole time, woman. I've been watching you from the moment you entered this house," the man said, his eyes never blinking. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bulma could see the door from her peripheral vision, making a plan to run if he tried anything funny. 

He sighed in annoyance, "I'm Vegeta, the Prince of Hell and my powers are beyond imagination. I hunt in the shadows and they allow me to see within them as well."

Bulma clapped her hands in applause, "Great job, buddy, now where are the cameras? This going to be on TV right? What's it going to be called, 'The Haunting of Bulma Briefs'? Now come on, show me where you hid your camera crew."

The man blinked, "This isn't a joke."

Bulma crossed her arms, "Right. Listen, have fun with your creepy games, I'm leaving." Bulma went to take a step, but she quickly moved back when he was suddenly in front of her, his glowing eyes seemed to glare at her and even this close she couldn't see his features. "What…?" 

"Woman, you came in here to get answers to your questions, and unlike the others that have rudely stomped into my dwelling, I found you amusing and willing to speak with you. You should be honored to be in my presence, but I see you lack common sense," his voice was menacing in a cold whisper. 

Bulma snapped, "Fuck you, you entitled asshole! I don't care if you were the king of the damn universe, but I won't be talked down this way! So eat a dick!" 

The man tilted his head slightly as he stared at her for several quiet seconds before he took a step closer into the moonlight. Bulma eyes went wide. The man before was a couple inches shorter than her with her heels on and he seemed muscular and lean underneath his dark blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and grey vest. He had a deep widow's peak with hair that swooped up into flamed tip and strong, handsome features, full pouty lips, a straight nose and slashes of dark brows above deep, onyx eyes that were cold and emotionless. As she her eyes roamed his features and body, she noticed something brown and furry wrapped around his waist. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she looked back up at him to see that he was still studying her. "You move fast," she said and his brow twitched. 

"You still don't believe that I'm a demon," he nearly growled. 

She looked down her nose at him, "Prove it." His eyes narrowed before the fireplace and candles along the walls flared on in an instant and she jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound. The room was well illuminated but she wasn't convinced it was him, "Neat trick, what button did you push for that to happen?" 

Despite the heat from the fireplace, the temperature seemed to drop as he leveled an icy glare at her, "Woman, is it going to take dragging you down to hell for me to prove my point?" 

She shrugged, "If you have nothing else to show me." His brown furry belt moved across his waist and whipped up behind him to sway agitatedly and Bulma blinked when she realized it was a tail. "Shit, is that real?" 

Vegeta blinked and looked over his shoulder at his tail before he brought it over to her to inspect and she immediately grabbed it without thought. Vegeta’s back stiffened as her hand ran down the soft fur that warm and she could feel the tiny muscles inside ripple at her touch. Her eyes were large as she studied his tail in marvel, "It is real."

A soft rumbling sound came to her ears and she looked at Vegeta, whose eyes were closed and his face relaxed as he purred from her touch. He looked less intimidating like this, and Bulma was enjoying the power she had over him as she continued to stroke his tail gently. She studied him as he let her pet him, he was really cute and he seemed younger now that he was melting like butter in her hands. She looked over his tight, muscular form and gasped slightly to see that his black pants had tented, and he looked big. Bulma bit her lip at the sight, and she could feel her own body start to heat up in arousal as she peeked up at him to see that he was still purring and had not noticed her reaction. Carefully her other hand reached out to palm him through his pants and he made a strangled noise as his eyes snapped open at her, his gaze a haze of lust while she started to stroke him.

“Woman, don’t tease me if you don’t want this,” his raspy voice was staccatoed when he spoke.

Bulma had never slept with a stranger before, but she was entranced by this man and she suddenly needed to feel him inside her. Her heart was racing as she stepped into him and brought her pouty lips down to take his. They both moaned into each other’s mouth at the first touch and he let her lead the kiss as she kneaded his lips with hers with a hunger she never felt before. His tail suddenly slipped free of her hand to only wrap itself around her waist to bring her closer as their kiss intensified, and Vegeta no longer wanted to be the passive one, so he took charge of the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth as his hands found her bare thighs and slid up her dress until he found her hips while Bulma released him to put her arms around his neck. He took hold of her rounded bottom and yanked her against him to rub his hardened member against her pubic bone as his tongue twirled around hers fiercely. 

She gasped into his mouth and lifted her leg to hook it around his hip to add more pressure, rocking her mound on his erection through their clothing and making small whimpers of dissatisfaction that she couldn’t feel his bare flesh on her own. Vegeta lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his lean waist as his tail quickly wrapped around her to hold her even closer. The crotch of her panties were starting to soak through into his clothing as his animalistic scent filled her lungs. She was only slightly aware that he had moved and they were now lying on the bed, his heavy body pushing her down into the soft mattress in a way that delighted her. She desperately needed to feel him inside her and moved her hands to undo his fly, releasing his steel rod into her hand, making him moan at her touch. He thrusted into her hand as one of his own slid up her creamy thigh until he found her center through her panties that were already soaked. He pushed the fabric aside to slip his thick finger inside her sheath, she tightened her thighs around him as she moaned and he slowly pumped his finger a few times before pushing another in. Her muscles slightly protested as he scissored her opening while she gripped his manhood tighter, and they were both whimpering into each other's mouths. 

He moved his fingers away and took his rod out of her hand to lube it with her moisture on his palm to lead his blunt tip to her tight entrance. Bulma ripped her mouth away to keep from biting his tongue and cried out as he pushed himself inside her. "Oh, fuck!" Bulma screamed as she clawed at his shirt, digging her nails into him that had him purring while he continued to force his cock further into her tight wet sex, stretching farther than ever before. She panted as her hips undulated against him, wanting more of him but at the same time trying to get away from massive length as she adjusted to him. Her back bowed as she felt his warm lips on her neck, "Yes! Kami, yes!" 

"He's not here," he said darkly into her skin as he finally drove himself into her core to the hilt. She whimpered as writhed on his thickness and he groaned at her pulsating vaginal walls surrounded him, "Woman, you're so fucking tight."

"No, your cock is fucking huge," she gasped. 

Vegeta pushed into her more and she cried out, "Are you still going to argue with me, woman?" 

"Shut up and fuck me," she choked out. 

He chuckled evilly into her skin, "Oh, I will, and when I'm done you won't have any strength to bicker with me."

"Give it your best shot, your  _ highness _ ," she said the last part like an insult and he smirked at her feistiness. He pulled back his cock until only the tip remained inside her and ram it back into her wet canal with immense force. "Ah! More! Fuck my pussy more!" Bulma shouted at his rough handling as she felt his tail tightened around her waist to hold her still as he pulled back again. 

"You like that woman?" He growled darkly as he thrusted into her once more, sending a shiver up her spine. 

"Yes!" she yelled as her core filled with liquid that dripped down into the sheets. 

"If you want more, call my name woman," he said as he pulled back once, holding himself too as he tortured then both. 

Bulma whimpered as she tried to thrust down on him but his tail prevented her from moving. His name flashed in her mind that never missed anything and screamed it out, "Vegeta! Fuck me, Vegeta! 

He chuckled wickedly, "That's my woman."

His words barely had time to register in her mind as he plunged into her again and her mind went blank as she mewled. He continued to pummel her with hearty strokes, and suddenly their clothes were gone, Bulma's nails down his naked back as he took hold of one of her nipples in her mouth to suckle her breasts greedily. Bulma could feel her muscles tightening from his brutal assault, but suddenly he was gone and she cried out in complaint. However she found herself on her stomach and her bottom was lifted up into the air, and he slammed his cock back into her. "Fuck! Yes! Fuck my pussy!" She yelled in excitement as she rested on her elbows to steady herself as he jackhammered into her like uninhibited animal. 

"So vulgar," he said with mighty thrust that had her moaning, his tail wrapped around her thigh to spread her wider as he curved himself over back and whispered in her ear. "I like that."

Bulma felt a sharp pain in her neck but it was fleeting as the tip of his tail found her swollen clit, flicking it back and forth rapidly to match his frantic pace of his cock. Bulma clenched the bed spread, moaning low as he stroked her in just the right spot and the sound of smacking wet flesh and cries filled the room until Bulma's vaginal muscles and her womb suddenly seized up and exploded into waves of liquid heat like lava all over her body. She screamed as her vaginal juices spurted out and coated Vegeta’s cock, balls and lap and he cursed as he shoved into her one last time, "Fuck!" 

Bulma could feel his hot semen burst against her cervix in thick ropes as she continued to milk him. She felt her body grow heavy from exhaustion and she found herself lying under the covers tucked against Vegeta’s chest as her body started to tingle from the aftermath of her dynamic orgasm. She wrapped her arms around his lean waist as she nuzzled his chest and felt his tail around her waist as he licked her neck with care. She then remembered that he had bitten her, "Why did you bite me? Is this some kind of demon kink?" 

Vegeta suddenly froze and he brought a finger under her chin to have her look deep into his eyes, "It is a kink, only between married demons."

It took a moment for his words to register, "Excuse me, did you say married?" 

He smirked, "Yes, woman, married… as we are."

Bulma quickly sat up to look down at him, "WHAT?!" 

He flinched slightly and frowned, "You're my wife as it is deemed by demon law."

"I didn't ask to be married to you! I just wanted to a good fuck!" She said as tried to scramble off the bed but he quickly grabbed her and pushed back down on the bed, holding her hands over her head as he loomed over her. 

"Woman, calm yourself," he said as she struggled against him. 

"Get off!" She shrieked. 

"No," he stated coldly. She tried to break from his grip one last time but when she couldn't, she slammed her head down into the pillow and screamed in frustration. He cocked a brow at her, "Finished?" 

"Fuck you!" She said heatedly. 

"You already did, and you will again," he said as he settled his body over hers and purred. 

"Why the fuck did you marry us?" She glared at him. 

"Because I knew you were mine, demons know their other half. And I know what it's like to be a leader and have no one to share my problems with, also you're not a moron and you refused to back down from me. Many have never stood against me, but you did… and I'm sure you understand that very well too."

Bulma stared at him for a moment, "They're either afraid or want to use you." 

Vegeta nodded, "Yes, you have to always watch your back…" 

"Or you might find a knife behind you," She finished for him. He looked at her with a mixture of understanding and awe as he swept a strand of hair away from her face. Bulma licked her lips as she came to a decision, "Listen, I like you… so far, but I want to get to know you before we try this marriage thing."

"But we're…" Bulma used her lips to silence him and pulled back. 

"I know, but I want to date," she said with a small smile. 

Vegeta blew out a frustrated breath, "Fine."

She smiled at him sweetly, "So, what are you planning to do later tonight?" 

He smirked, "I'll be coming for my bride."

She laughed, "You better." She reached up to kiss him and wrapped her legs around him, her body was ready to take him again. "Now, shall we consummate our marriage?" 

He chuckled darkly, "With pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I hope enjoyed it! And if you want to know how Tights' night went, make sure to check out Haunted Love! 😘💋❤️❤️
> 
> Happy Halloween! 🎃


End file.
